Swing Amoris
by K5Rakitan
Summary: After graduating from high school and enrolling in college, Kari and her sweethearts find themselves curious about certain things they were not allowed to do when they were younger. Why is Violette always hiding her art from the rest of the world? What will Auntie think when she finds out? Polyamory and Swinging - The forbidden sequel to "Sweet Amoris Ball"
1. Discovery

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to Sweet Amoris Ball. I've posted the first chapter of this before finishing that one, so I'll try to make it so that it is not necessary to read the other story first. There may be a few spoilers to Sweet Amoris Ball, though so be warned.

**Other Warnings:** This story is rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is advised. If you are uncomfortable with natural bodily functions and the mechanics of pleasure between multiple adults, nobody is forcing you to read this.

I'm also skipping over the first time/virgin stuff. I've written enough of that already, and I think that first times are overrated anyway.

Oh, and this first chapter has some religious material that may be offensive to some people. Anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

"Kari, you won't believe it!" Rosalya, my metamour, came bouncing up to me as I was waiting in line at the university dining commons. The other students in line grumbled about her trying to cut, but Rosalya had already eaten. I knew that she always ate at her apartment with Lysander and Leigh, but nobody else here did.

I stepped out of line and let the other students pass. The line would probably be gone by the time I finished talking to Rosalya, anyway. "So, what won't I believe?"

"There's a swing party right here in-"

I put my hand over Rosalya's mouth and backed her up against the far wall. "Quiet! You remember what Lysander said about your reputation." Rosalya was a gorgeous girl with long white hair and alluring amber eyes, but she had a habit of being forgetful and bursting out with the most intimate information in public spaces. Thankfully, her most intimate friends also accepted her for who she was and watched out for her. I could also lose myself at times, so we really had to watch out for each other.

Rosalya nodded, and I released her. She continued in a rapid whisper. "Sorry. I just looked into it, and they hold parties every Saturday night."

"Who do you mean by 'they?'"

"It's Lawrence or something and his wife Sherry or Shelly or… I forgot their names, but they host these parties in a really big house with music and a hot tub. They let people run around naked, even. They have like a million mattresses, and they put condoms within easy reach of each one." Rosa told me more about what she could remember regarding the facilities. It sounded like heaven to me.

"Holy cow! You say this was right here in our own back yard all along?"

"Yeah. Since 1960 something. Apparently they stuck with it all these years."

I squealed, took her hands in mine, and jumped up and down. Rosalya jumped with me. "Do… you… know… what… this… means?" I asked between jumps.

"What?"

"My… mom… lied… The… free… love… move… ment… did… not… die." I stopped and crushed Rosalya in a big hug. Then, forgetting that my classmates were watching, I gave her a smooch on the lips.

Rosalya and I were both into guys, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she kissed me back. She didn't try to stick her tongue down my throat like most guys do, but she drew my hips against hers and licked the corner of my mouth when she was done.

Just then, a young woman with long, straight blond hair approached us. "Excuse me, but have you heard about Jesus Christ's love?"

Rosalya smirked at me. She knew that I was raised Catholic, and what was about to transpire between me and the evangelist.

I turned to face the blonde, and Rosalya stood close behind me. "Oh yeah. Jesus is amazing. His love for us is eternal and unconditional," I said.

"Yes, but He also warned about straying too far from the straight and narrow path. You must repent for your sins if you want to get into heaven," the blonde explained.

"I know. I pray to Jesus every night. After all, He is the gate. John 10:9."

Rosalya stifled a giggle by pressing her mouth into my shoulder.

The evangelist looked confused. "Are you aware that the Bible condemns homosexual behavior? Leviticus 20:13"

This time, I pretended to be confused. "Yes, but why are you mentioning it now?"

"I… I saw you and your, um, partner, um…"

"My partner? Oh, this is my neighbor. Well, technically she lives a few blocks away from me, but you know what I mean. We're all neighbors, and Jesus said that loving your neighbor as yourself is the most important commandment, equal to loving God. Mark 12:29-31."

Rosalya gripped my arm to keep from shaking as she tried not to laugh.

"But… but you can't kiss someone of the same gender."

"Why not? In Jesus' time, people of the same gender kissed each other all the time. Ruth 1:9. 1 Peter 5:14. Jesus even kissed his disciples. So, would you like a kiss?"

The blonde backed away. "I… maybe some other time. I have to get to class. Bye!" She turned and sprinted away.

Rosalya collapsed on the grass outside the dining hall, crying with laughter. I fell and rolled with her for a few minutes before our giggles subsided.

"Oh shit! I'm late to class. Gotta run, Kari." She kissed me on the cheek and dashed away.

Lunch was almost over now, but there was still plenty of time to grab food because the line was gone. I pulled myself together and strode into the dining commons. All that excitement had made me hungry.

**Closing Note: **Please review! As always, I accept anonymous reviews if you don't want your name associated with this perverted smut.

I'm also looking for some good cover art I can use other than my standard profile picture. If you have anything I can use, please let me know! I can credit you with it, or you can choose to remain anonymous.


	2. Roommates

**Chapter 2: Roommates**

After my biology lecture, I went back to my dorm and plopped onto my bed. Violette was there too, studying at her desk. Her purple hair now reached her shoulders, and she had already taken her braids out for the day.

"How was class?" she asked.

"I think my histones are unraveling," I moaned.

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"That doesn't sound good."

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Say, would you like to go to a swing party on Saturday?"

"Um… I don't know how to swing dance."

"Not swing _dance_, swing_ing_."

Violette turned her innocent gray eyes on me. "Huh? You mean like at a playground or something?"

My dear roommate had no idea what I was talking about. "Swinging is when couples swap partners and watch each other have sex."

"W-watch?"

Oh yeah. I sometimes forgot how self-conscious Vi was in bed. We had a little code where we hung a strip of caution tape on the doorknob to warn potential intruders when we were having sex or masturbating. However, we were both so busy with our studies that this rarely happened.

Jade, our boyfriend since high school, commuted to the university and slept on an air mattress (since our beds were too narrow) in our dorm twice a week. Sex with him usually occurred when one of us was in class.

I think there was another guy Vi fucked once or twice, or maybe it was two different one-night stands, but I really did not keep track of such things. Actually, she could have been masturbating for all I know. On the rare occasions when I found caution tape on the door, I went to a couch in the dorm's common room to review my notes or read my textbooks until I fell asleep, so I didn't see anyone coming or going.

Anyway, back to the swing party conversation. "Yeah. You can just watch if you want and not be watched. I hear they have a few private rooms in addition to the big common orgy areas. In any case, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do while you're there."

"I…"

"We'll get Jade to come, and I assume that Lysander, Leigh and Rosalya will go, too. We'll watch out for you and make sure no weirdos touch you."

Violette nodded slowly. "I've always been… curious about what other people… look like… when they're having sex."

"You could find out right now on the internet," I suggested.

Violette blushed, but forced her words out anyway. "Yeah… I… I know. I've already done that. I meant _real_ people who aren't just putting on a show for a camera. I want to see some women without perfect bodies and men with… smaller… you know… like…"

"Like Jade?" I finished for her.

"Yeah, like Jade. I just want to know, and also how… how they smell… and maybe… um… this is going to sound silly."

"Vi, everyone has a kink or three. I won't laugh."

"I want to paint portraits. Not just from photos off the internet or volunteer models, but people I can actually get to know a little. I want to know what their voices sound like and use that to help capture their spirit on canvas."

"Wow! That sounds pretty noble, actually. I'm sure that the party would be a great way to meet people and make your dream come true."

"Yeah. We'll see." Violette returned to her studies while I grabbed a textbook out of my backpack to read. I dutifully turned the pages and read the text until my head finally drooped onto the paper.

**Closing Note:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


	3. Tour

**Author's Note:** The characters in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual, _living_ persons is merely coincidental. However, I deeply hope that there are some coincidental resemblances to living persons, especially because Barry is no longer with us and he was such a great man. RIP, Barry! This is for you.

**Chapter 3: Tour**

Violette held Jade's hand as we strolled down a dark, quiet street lined with gigantic Victorian houses. When we had called to make reservations, Sheila, the hostess of the party, had instructed us to park three blocks away from the party venue and walk so that we would not create suspicion among the neighbors. We had all met at Leigh's apartment and walked nine blocks from there anyway.

We came to a house with a string of colorful lights on the porch. The porch itself looked warm and cheery, but I could not see the rest of the house very well. I think the windows were all blacked out with heavy drapes or perhaps even paint because I could not see inside the house at all. Rosalya rang the doorbell, and we all stood there waiting eagerly.

A woman of about the same age, height and build as your high school principal answered the door. Unlike our old principal, she had dyed her hair black and wore loose clothing with a soft, welcoming countenance. She asked for our names, and then said, "Oh! You're the sextet I spoke with on the phone." She shook hands with each of us and collected the "donation" for the party, which was a steep $80 per couple. She gave us a 20% discount, though because it was our first time and we told her that we were students. In any case, she seemed very glad to see us, "We've had triads and quads come here before, but never a sextet. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes please!" Rosalya said.

"All right. Follow me." Sheila led us upstairs and into a room with lockers and a bench. There was a thin black woman changing in there, but she just gave us a little smile and kept doing her own thing. Leigh and Violette stared at her long dark nipples.

"This is the locker room. You can bring your own lock or borrow one of ours for five dollars. We will not be responsible for any lost or stolen items. However, we will give you a towel to wear home if all of your clothing disappears. That has happened before, so I suggest you secure anything you want to keep. Moving on!"

Sheila led us to a different room, and pointed out a restroom on the way. The new room had mattresses from wall to wall, except for the narrow walkway in which we stood. Mirrors covered the ceiling, and brightly colored posters covered the walls. In one corner of the room sat a television on top of a VCR. A grainy video of a woman and man with poofy hair played on the screen.

"This is our group sex room. As you can see, we play vintage porn and like to maintain a groovy atmosphere. This is the place for puppy piles and such. We encourage women to play with other women here, but we don't allow men to play with other men."

"Why not?" Lysander asked.

"Look, what you do at home is your own business, but some men get grossed out when they see other men touching each other. That's Larry's rule and I'm backing him up on it."

I had hoped that the swinging world would be more open-minded than that, but I supposed every subculture had to have its limitations. I surmised that incest and illegal activities were off the table as well. Not that I believed Leigh and Lysander engaged in that sort of thing, but we had never discussed the matter.

We moved on to another room that had several mattresses. Curtains hanging from the ceiling provided each bed with some privacy. A couple, still fully clothed, lounged on one of the mattresses waiting for the party to get started. "This is one of our more private rooms. You can watch if you ask first, but be respectful. There's also a converted walk-in closet here and in some of the other rooms that offer more complete privacy." Sheila gestured to a doorway with a beaded curtain over it. "Don't go in there unless you intend to use that space for yourself and you're just checking to see if it is already occupied. Moving on."

We went back downstairs and passed a living room with several colorful couches. Violette stared when she saw two paintings of nudes on the wall. Several couples were mingling and chatting there. One woman in high heels and transparent garments strutted around the room. Everyone else wore normal, casual clothing like us… if you could consider the way Lysander, Leigh and Rosalya dressed on a daily basis casual. "The ground floor is a great place to chat and meet people. There's no sex in this area, but you can flirt, tease, and squeeze."

She led us on to a kitchen with a punch bowl. There were several wine bottles on the counter with names written on them. Several people stood around the kitchen with paper cups in their hands. "If you brought wine, you can put it here or in the fridge. It's all BYOB and we don't have a license to serve alcohol, so don't drink anyone else's."

None of us had brought alcohol, and Leigh was the only one of us over twenty one anyway. We lied about our ages when we were on the phone with Shiela, but she did not ask for identification or even our last names. Everything here seemed to run on an honor system.

Shiela gestured to the door. "There's a jukebox and a dance floor through there." We took a peek and saw a nude painting in the same style as the other two.

"Who did the paintings?" Violette asked.

"Those are Larry's. Hey Larry," Sheila said to a man who was pulling a cookie sheet full of mini quiches out of an oven.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is the sextet I was telling you about."

"Oh. Let me put these down and I'll be right with you." Larry went through another door through which we could see a buffet table and started arranging the quiches.

Meanwhile, Sheila pointed to yet another door. The kitchen was like the hub of the whole house, with five doors in all. "There's another bathroom for you in case the other one is occupied and you really need to go."

About a dozen couples stood around the kitchen with cups of various liquids. It was quite crowded, actually. It was a wonder we could all fit. A man with black hair and a slim redhead by his side caught my eye. He looked so much like Tony Stark/Iron Man that he sent chills of excitement up my spine when he looked my way. A flehmen crossed his face, and I could feel myself getting wet under his gaze.

Larry came back and set the cookie sheet aside. "So, what's your configuration?" he asked.

"Configuration?" Leigh wondered.

"Yeah. The relationships between you. Are some of you married or what's the deal?"

Rosalya hooked arms with Lysander and Leigh. "Well, we're not married yet, but when we do get married I want both of these delicious brothers."

"Ah! Fraternal polyandry, then?" Larry clarified.

"Actually, I'll probably marry Kari given the current legal availability of marriage," Lysander said.

"And I'm also with Jade, but so is Violette, so they should probably get married," I added.

"So, you're more like links in a chain, then?" Larry asked.

"That's an apt description. We're still experimenting, but for the most part we configure in a straight line," Lysander agreed.

"So you're… an artist?" Violette asked.

"Yes. Those are my paintings over there."

"I'm an artist, too. I always wanted to… um… well, do you think we could maybe… sit down and talk?"

Larry smiled with a warm, genuine grin. "I'll be busy through the beginning of the party, but towards the end I'll have some time. Would you like a massage later?"

"I… OK," Violette said.

"All right. You all go and have fun! I have to take care of a few things." Larry took some more hors d'oeuvres out of a second refrigerator and went back to arranging the buffet table.

Sheila led us through the final door and to a huge wooden hot tub. The tub was full of naked people, just sitting around and chatting casually. "This is another great spot to meet people, and a favorite of many. We use ozone to keep the water sanitary, but we still ask that there be no sex in the hot tub."

Sheila then led us down some stairs and pointed to a sign on her way. It read: _Absolutely Couples __Only_. "If you go down here, you must bring your partner. In your case you can mix and match, but we really want to keep the ratio of males to females down here even. We'll allow female couples down here too, but as I mentioned before we don't allow male couples at all. Period. Oh, and you must use condoms with everyone except your established partners. As you can see, they are easily accessible from every play place. If you can't reach a condom from where you're lying, it's not a good place to fuck."

We were now looking at a long row of mattresses. A shelf along the back wall contained several small, square rectangular white plastic baskets filled with fresh condoms still in their wrappers. A bottle of lubricant also accompanied each basket. The walkway was wider here than it was upstairs, and a row of chairs faced toward the mattresses. The lighting down here was very dim, with a string of red Christmas tree lights providing most of the illumination. Nobody was down here yet, so I concluded that most couples were still arriving and mingling. There was another converted walk-in closet at the back of the room. The song "fantasy" by Earth, Wind & Fire drifted down from the jukebox on the floor above us.

Sheila then led us to another room with about four mattresses fitted together and lots of cushions. A chest-high divider separated the walkway from the play area. Sheila rested her elbows on it. "This is a really fun place to watch. A man can stick his penis through one of these glory holes and get it fondled or sucked." We saw that the divider had five holes of different sizes and heights. I found it odd that someone would want to play with a cock without also enjoying the rest of the man, but then again who was I to judge a person's kink?

Sheila pointed out another bathroom to us and bid us a great evening before she went back upstairs to tend to the other guests. Then, we formed a sort of huddle around the glory hole divider. Lysander laced his fingers with mine while Jade pressed his body close to me, holding Violette by the waist with both hands. I slipped my own free hand around his shoulders. Rosalya and Leigh seemed to need less physical comfort in this strange place, with Leigh standing aloof and Rosalya practicing lordotic poses on the cushions.

"Are we really going through with this?" Jade asked.

"I'm game," Rosalya said immediately, "Let's stop wasting time."

"I'm… curious," Leigh said.

"Me too," Violette said.

"I'm more than curious. Did you see that guy up there with the black hair and the goatee? I want to get him on one of these mattresses."

Lysander rubbed my cuticles. "I think we'll all have different comfort levels here, so perhaps we should divide into pairs and rotate partners like we did before."

The others and I agreed to this proposal. Violette hesitated for a moment, probably because she was more intimate with Jade than the other guys, but when it came right down to it we all trusted each other.

We started in our official couples. If anyone outside our circle of confidence asked, Rosalya was with Leigh, Violette was with Jade, and I was with Lysander (except if my mom asked, and then I was with Jade, Violette was single, and Lysander did not exist.) We would regroup in an hour to switch. We exchanged kisses for good luck before heading up the stairs and going our separate ways.


End file.
